The Bet or True Love?
by MoonlightKunoichi
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are the new girls in school. Sasuke and Naruto have a bet to make them call in love with them. Will this bet turn into love? or Will this bet become rivalry? Warning: Hinata will NOT be shy! Couepls: SasuSaku, NaruHina and some ShikaIno
1. The Bet

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe some slight ShikaIno.**

**Hinata isn't going to be shy so if you don't like non shy Hinata I suggest u not read. Eh?**

**Chapter 1: The Bet

* * *

**

"YES I CAN TEME!" yelled the blonde hair blue eyed boy. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi infested, ramen obessed, future hokage kid.

"Do you have a fan club?" asked the raven haired onyx eyed kid. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. The famous, hottest, fan girls are all over him, son of the owner of Kage Konoha High.

"Well no…" the blonde haired boy admitted sadly.

"Then how do you expect to win?" solidly asked the Uchiha.

"There are two new girls coming to school right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…"

Sasuke looked at him slighty confused. He had no idea what was going through this dobe's head but he thought that it could be slightly interesting.

"I bet I can win one of the new girls heart before you could win the other one's," said Naruto smiling.

'_Interesting,'_ thought Sasuke slightly impressed about Naruto's idea.

"Okay then dobe. I'll get the first new girl the enters the classroom and you'll get the second deal?" asked Sasuke.

"Deal," said Naruto still grinning at Sasuke.

The shook on it.

'_This is going to easy,'_ they both thought.

* * *

"Oi! Hinata! Are you coming?" asked the preppy pinked haired green eyes girl. Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was smart pretty and her best friend was Hyuuga Hinata. They have been together since birth and lived together since both their parents died.

"Hai!" answered the blue hair white eyed girl. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She wasn't as pretty or as smart as Sakura, but she was close. Sakura was her best friend. Hinata moved in with her after her parents died and Neji moved off to live in the U.S. with his girlfriend Tenten in college.

"I'm so excited!" Sakura nearly scream, but didn't. "I can't wait! I heard this school was the most popular school in town!"

"I heard that too," agreed Hinata. "But I also heard there are perverts and… well… bastards."

Sakura sighed and looked at Hinata.

"You always think about the negative Hinata," Sakura answered trying to help. It didn't really but hey she tried.

"I'm a Hyuuga! It's what I do," Hinata said smiling.

"I guess you're right. Neji used to be the same too," Sakura said smiling.

Hinata nodded.

The two girls kept walking when the eventually made it to a sign that said:

**Welcome to Kage Konoha High**

Both of the girls smiled then Sakura smiled and said.

"We're here."

* * *

All around school the boys were talking about what the new girls would be like. If they would be hot, nerds, cool, tomboys all those things. Naruto and Sasuke listen to there conversations and started regretting this little bet.

"Oi Sasuke-teme," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke wasn't really paying attention he was looking out the window.

"What if these girls are… you know… ugly nerds?"

Sasuke snapped out of his day dreaming and then looked at Naruto.

'_What if he's right, What if they are nerds?'_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't want Naruto to let him know he was worried so he smirked at him.

"Makes it easier for you then, doesn't it dobe?" he smirked.

Naruto eyes widen and the he growled at Sasuke.

"DON'T YOU MEAN EASIER FOR YOU TEME!" Naruto shouted back at Sasuke.

"All girls are easy for me," Sasuke smirked again. "It's you that's going to have the problem."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disgust.

'_You just wait until I win this bet teme_' he thought to himself. (Obviously!)

* * *

"Ready Hinata?" asked Sakura smiling at her friend.

Hinata nodded slightly.

"Okay here we go!" Sakura said as she opened the doors to the inside of the building.

Sakura entered first and then Hinata. They both looked around the school.

"Wow!" Sakura said in amazement. "This place is huge!"

"I knew it was going to be big, but not this big!" said Hinata just as amazed as Sakura.

They both walked around the school looking at the walls, the lockers, the classrooms, all in amazement.

As they were walking into the hallways boys were staring and pointing their fingers at them making comments like "Wow! They're hot!" or "Damn they're fine" or even some "I want of piece of that"

With Sakura's good hearing she heard every word they were saying about them. Hinata could here it too, but she decided to just ignore it. It was hard, but she's a Hyuuga, so it was easier for her than Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand couldn't take this anymore. She has enough so she decided to do something about it.

"LOOK!" she yelled. "YOU ALL BETTER BACK OFF! WE ARE NOT YOUR LITTLE PLAY TOYS! WE ARE NOT HERE TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LOOK AT! YOU ARE ALL PERVERTS!"

After hearing the pervert part Hinata smirked.

'_I told you that there will be perverts'_ she thought happily knowing she was right.

Sakura may be smart in school, but when it came about knowing facts about places before they got there, Hinata was always right.

"SO GET ON WITH YOU PERVERTED LIVES AND STOP CHECKING US OUT!" Sakura finally finished.

Once she stopped yelling the boys all wolf whistled at her causing Sakura to give them all a death glare. They all suddenly stopped.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata said silently. "We're new here, please don't make a big scene."

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't stand these boys! They just so… so…"

"Perverted?" someone else finished.

"Yeah, wait who are you?" asked Sakura.

A girl with a pony tail, blonde hair and light blue eyes walked up to them. She greeted them.

"Hi there," she said. "I'm Yamanaka Ino."

Ino smiled and held out her hand.

Sakura looked at it them then reached out and shook here hand.

"Hi, Haruno Sakura," replied Sakura slightly smiling.

Ino smiled back and nodded. She then looked at Hinata.

"And you are?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said smiling and shook Ino's hand.

"Pleased to meet both of you," she started. "You two are new here right?" Ino then asked.

They both nodded.

"Do you guys have you're schedules?"

They both shook their heads.

"Do you know where Tsunade's office is?"

Again, they both shook their heads.

Ino sighed and the smiled slightly.

"Good you two have me," she said. "Come on, I'll show you they way."

They both nodded and followed Ino to Tsunade's office.

* * *

"Did you here the two new girls are hot!" said a boy.

"Yeah I heard!" answered another boy.

Sasuke and Naruto were listening to the two boys talking about the two new girls in front. Naruto sighed with relief. Sasuke noticed then smirked.

"Make you feel better dobe?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. Then he thought a second and then grunted.

"I'M NOT A DOBE!" he yelled at Sasuke.

"Took you long enough to answer," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Then he saw the pine apple haired kid enter the room. His name was Nara Shikamaru. The lazy, cloud watching, pillow naming, loves to sleep kid.

"Oi Shikamaru!" yelled Naruto waving to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked to see a blonde kid waving his hand in the air at him. Shikamaru also so saw Sasuke looking in his direction too. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome…" he mumbled.

Shikamaru slowly walked up to the two boys.

"Have you two seen Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

"Why? Looking for your girlfriend Nara?" smirked Sasuke.

Shikamaru blushed. "Shut up!" he snapped back at Sasuke.

"Ouch! hard Nara," he smirked again.

"Ino and Shikamaru sitting in a tree… dude you have a long name, it makes the song sound weird," said Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto!" snapped Shikamaru.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared at him. Naruto put his tongue back in his mouth and then shut up.

* * *

"Here you girls go," said Shizune, Tsunade's assistant and secretary.

She smiled at the two girls and handed over their schedules to them. Hinata and Sakura smiled back at Shizune and took their schedules.

"We put you both together in all your classes so you will know someone," Shizune said sweetly.

They both smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," said Sakura.

"We are very happy," added Hinata with a smile.

Ino took a look at both of their schedules. Ino than began to smile.

"Cool! You guys are in my Math, Science, Lunch, Gym, and Homeroom class," she said.

"Yay!" cheered Sakura. "We made a new friend and we have a lot of classes with them!"

Hinata smiled and giggled a little bit at her friend.

"You guys better get off to class," said Shizune. "The bell is about to ring!"

"Right, come on you guys!" said Ino leading those two out the door.

Shizune watch them leave and smiled then went back to her work.

The three girls walked in the hallway. They weren't talking much. Ino was the first to bring up something to talk about.

"So," Ino started. "How do you like Kage?"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other.

"It's okay," Hinata started smiling wearily.

"Except for the perverts," added Sakura frowning.

This took away Hinata weary smile and turning it into a frown like Sakura's.

Ino laughed.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," Ino assured them.

Both Hinata and Sakura shrugged then nodded at Ino's statement.

They walked up in the hallways. The boys kept whistling at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Sakura's death glares were becoming popular in the school. Even more popular than Sasuke's. (O.o Scary…) Hinata was started to get annoyed by this too, so she decided to join Sakura in the death glares. (Hinata giving death glares. Now you know something is wrong) Ino who was used this just watched the two girls give off death glares. Ino smiled, she was quite enjoying this.

Then, they finally made it. Room 214 (My ELA room. Teehee)

Homerooom.

**Yup that's it. I'll continue if you want. Don't be pissed that's there is no NejiTen. There might be some near the end. Maybe. I'm not promising anything. Okay? Good. Please Review .**

**MoonlightKunoichi**


	2. Class Meet Sakura and Hinata

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe some slight ShikaIno**

**Hinata isn't going to be shy so if you don't like non shy Hinata I suggest you don't read eh?

* * *

****Recap:**

"_So," Ino started. "How do you like Kage?"_

_Sakura and Hinata looked at each other._

"_It's okay," Hinata started smiling wearily._

"_Except for the perverts," added Sakura frowning._

_This took away Hinata weary smile and turning it into a frown like Sakura's._

_Ino laughed._

"_Yeah, you'll get used to it," Ino assured them._

_Both Hinata and Sakura shrugged then nodded at Ino's statement._

_They walked up in the hallways. The boys kept whistling at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Sakura's death glares were becoming popular in the school. Even more popular than Sasuke's. (O.o Scary…) Hinata was started to get annoyed by this too, so she decided to join Sakura in the death glares. (Hinata giving death glares. Now you know something is wrong) Ino who was used this just watched the two girls give off death glares. Ino smiled, she was quite enjoying this._

_Then, they finally made it. Room 214 (My ELA room. Teehee)_

_Homerooom.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Class Meet Sakura and Hinata**

Ino slowly opened the door. A kunai was flying and hit almost hit Ino, but it slightly missed. Hinata and Sakura were shocked and started regretting coming here.

"Is it always like this?" Hinata asked Ino shakily still outside the classroom.

"Hai, sometimes even worse," answered Ino with a weary smile.

Sakura and Hinata's sweat dropped at Ino's statement.

"I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!" they both yelled at the same time. (I forgot what that's called when you do things at the same time. Now it's going to haunt me all day!)

"Oi," said a voice the sounded quite manly.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked at the man sitting on the desk. He had a book in his hand, gray hair, and he was wearing a mask.

"He looks old," Sakura quietly whispered to Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Hello there Kakashi-sensei, these are the new students. Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata. I was just showing them around," said Ino while bowing to her teacher in respect.

Kakashi sighed.

"Stop trying to be a kiss up in front of your new friends Ms. Yamanaka."

Ino's veined popped.

'_Bastard_' she thought.

Ino did a fake a smile.

"Hai," she said sweetly as she entered the classroom and walked to her seat.

Kakashi watched Ino walk to her seat and then look at the two girls who were still outside the classroom.

"Are you two coming in?" asked Kakashi still staring at the two girls.

They both gulped and shook their heads.

Kakashi sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," he mumbled.

"Oi everyone settle down," he announced to the class.

The class looked at Kakashi and then began to settle down.

"As you know we have two new students," he started again.

The class nodded and began to chatter again.

"Ok, Ok quiet down now. It appears you guys have scared them and now they don't want to come in," he told his class.

"Are you serious?" asked one of the girls.

"Quite serious Kimiko. Now, I need two people to help them in, so Lee and Kiba, please help these two lovely ladies in."

Lee and Kiba nodded and went outside.

The class went quiet. They heard a lot of BAMS and BANGS and some screams.

"OKAY I'LL COME IN JUST GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" yelled Sakura storming into the classroom.

"That's yours Sasuke," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him then stared at the pink haired girl who just entered the room. She has a nice figure and seemed pretty hot to him. She looked like she would be and easy target. Little did Sasuke know, this was going to be hard.

"God!" Sakura mumbled as she stopped in front of the class. She saw the whole class looking at her. She began to blush a little, but only enough that Kakashi could only she her blushing.

"I KNEW THIS SCHOOL HAD PERVERTED KIDS, BUT NOT TEACHERS WITH PERVERTED IDEAS!" Hinata shouted at Kakashi as she stormed into the room after Sakura.

"Here's yours dobe," whispered Sasuke.

Naruto looked Sasuke and smiled and then turned and looked at Hinata. She looked cute, she had longer hair. (Yes, Hinata has long hair like in the time skip!) Her eyes were white which reminded him of someone who he couldn't remember right at the moment.

Kakashi smirked at Hinata's statement.

Just then Kiba and Lee walked back into the room winking at the two girls. Hinata and Sakura threw death glares at them. They wimpered and went back to their seats. The class started giggling.

"Well know that that is settled, why don't we introduce ourselves? How about you first?" he told the pink-haired one.

Sakura sighed and then began.

"I am Haruno Sakura. My best friend is Hyuuga Hinata. I like playing volleyball and going to the mall. I like this school except for the PERVERTS that were bugging us today," Sakura said emphasizing the word pervert.

"I also hate that kid." She was pointing to Lee. "For touching me and for that matter coming near me!"

Lee smiled and blew a kiss to Sakura.

Sakura did a fake gag, which made the class laugh.

'_Haruno Sakura eh?'_ thought Sasuke. He smirked.

"Well, enough of that," said Kakashi. "Next?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. My best friend is Haruno Sakura. I like playing soccer and going to the mall. As Sakura said, I like this school except for the perverts and THAT kid," Hinata said pointing to Kiba. "For touching me!"

Kiba smirked at Hinata. Hinata glared back at him ending his smirk.

"I also hate this teacher for making those you perverts come out there and trying to get us!" added Hinata glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi's sweat dropped.

'_I hope she likes ramen'_ Naruto thought.

"Well, that was um… interesting," said Kakashi.

Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes.

"Does anyone have any questions for these two?" asked Kakashi hoping that there would be none so that those to girls would get away from him and sit down.

A bunch of boys hands shot up in the air.

Kakashi sighed.

'_Damn_' he thought.

"What's your favorite color?" one boy asked.

"What's your favorite flower?" asked another.

"Are you single?" another asked.

"Will you go out with me?" one boy pleaded.

Sakura decided to answer first.

"Pink, cherry blossoms, yes, and no way in hell!" she snapped at the no way in hell part.

It was Hinata's turn.

"Blue, lilies, yes, and defiantly not!" she said trying to keep in her anger, it was hard though.

A lot of boys waved there hands in the air and started shouting out questions and going 'Pick Me! Pick Me!'

"No more questions!" snapped Hinata, with a vein popping out of her head.

The other boys sighed and put there hands down.

"Well since that's over with," Kakashi sighed with relief. "You two can sit behind Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki. Raise you hands you two!"

Naruto and Sasuke raised there hands. Hinata and Sakura looked up and saw the raised hands. They walked slowly to their seats.

"Well, since we have new students, I'm not in the mood to teach today," Kakashi said tiredly. "You guys can have the rest of the class period to yourselves."

Kakashi went back to his book and started giggling. (Pervert…. --)

The whole class cheered.

"YAY!"

Ino ran up to Sakura and Hinata who were sitting in their seats talking quietly to each other.

"So I see you two have fan boys," Ino teased.

The two girls groaned.

"Yeah don't remind us," said Sakura.

"Don't worry you'll get used to them," Ino reassured them.

"Neji warned us this school was perverted," admitted Hinata, who never took Neji's advice.

Ino's ears perked up.

"Neji? The Hyuuga Neji?" asked Ino.

Sakura nudged Hinata. She looked at her with this **Way to blow the secret **face.

"Oops!" muttered Hinata.

"You know to Neji?! He's like famous around here!" said Ino as if she was a fan girl or something.

Hinata and Sakura looked at Ino.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm related to Neji," said Hinata.

Ino's eyes widen.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO NEJI?! I should've known! You're a Hyuuga! Of course you would be related to Neji!" she almost yelled.

Sakura put her hands over her mouth.

"SHH!!! We don't want anyone to know that we have an in with Neji!" said Sakura.

Hinata nodded.

Ino took Sakura hands off from over her mouth.

"So you know about Neji being famous?" asked Ino.

The two girls nodded. The began to frown. Like the **Please Don't Tell** kind of frown.

Ino saw this frown and then she sighed and did a deep breathe. Then she began to smile.

"You secret is safe with me," she said holding up her right hand as a sign of her promise.

They both rushed up and hugged her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" they shouted smiling.

"Um…" Ino was crushed by the two girls' hug. She couldn't breathe. "No problem, but um… can you please get off me?" she asked while her voice was turning into a squeak.

They quickly stopped hugging her.

"Gomen," they apologized. Then all three of them began laughing.

* * *

"Oi, Shikamaru. Is that Ino over there laughing?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru looked over to see Ino laughing with the two girls. Shikamaru smiled at seeing Ino laughing, then stop smiling and turned back to Naruto.

"With as their friends, this makes your bet a whole lot easier," he told Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto turned over to see that Ino was laughing with the new girls. They looked like they had just become friends.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked.

'_Let the bet commence!'_ they both thought at the same time.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is over. I am starting to love this thing. Except that I'm writing it. I know there wasn't a lot of Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke in this chapter but there will be in the next one. Next Chapter is Lunch. Should be done either tonight or tomorrow since I have nothing better to do… I need a life after 7:30 --**

**Please Review! **


	3. Making a first Impression

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe some slight ShikaIno**

**Hinata isn't going to be shy so if you don't like non shy Hinata I suggest you don't read eh?

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"_Oi, Shikamaru. Is that Ino over there laughing?" asked Naruto. _

_Shikamaru looked over to see Ino laughing with the two girls. Shikamaru smiled at seeing Ino laughing, then stop smiling and turned back to Naruto._

"_With as their friends, this makes your bet a whole lot easier," he told Naruto and Sasuke._

_Sasuke and Naruto turned over to see that Ino was laughing with the new girls. They looked like they had just become friends._

_Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked._

'_Let the bet commence!' they both thought at the same time.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Making a first Impression**

Let's just say, Sakura and Hinata's day wasn't going quite as they planned. In fact, it was going the complete opposite. While Hinata was asking guys bribing guys to stop bugging them, Sakura was punching them out. The nurse had a lot of business that day. (….no comment)

After a couple of classes, a couple of bribes, a couple of punches, and a couple of injuries it was time for lunch! Since Sakura punched practically more than half of the boys in the school, lunch was more enjoyable for them.

"Sakura, I think you should stop hitting people," Hinata told her on the way to the lunch room.

Sakura just ignored her. She was actually starting to enjoy punching people in the face. So did the nurse who got paid by the student. (I'm guessing… IDK I mean I don't work for the school! I get tutored by the school!!!)

Sakura and Hinata walked into the lunch room.

"HEY! SAKURA! HINATA! OVER HERE!" yelled Ino gesturing for those to come with sit her.

Hinata and Sakura saw Ino and walked over to her. They saw that Ino was sitting with three other boys and stopped.

"Ino, can you come here for a minute?" asked Sakura.

Ino looked at them confused but walked over to them.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Um… are they fan boys?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked at her and then began to laugh. Sakura and Hinata looked at her like she was insane. They were serious! What was so funny?

"Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru fan boys? Wow that would be the day! Of course not silly! Now come one!" Ino said as she walked away.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, shrugged, and then went off and followed Ino to the table with the three boys named Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru.

Ino sat down at the table as Hinata and Sakura walked up to it. Ino smiled at them then introduced everybody.

"Everyone this I would like you to meet Sakura and Hinata," Ino said pointing to the two standing girls.

"This is Haruno Sakura," Ino said pointing to the girl with pink hair. "And this is Hyu-" Ino stopped when Hinata glared at her.

"Hinata" Ino corrected herself.

Hinata and Sakura put some fake smiles on and smiled at the three boys. Ino continued.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, aka loud mouth!"

"I AM NOT A LOUD MOUTH!" yelled Naruto.

"Oi! Shut up loud mouth!" said Sasuke not even looking at Naruto.

"Make me teme!" Naruto argued back.

"Dobe," said Sasuke.

Ino sighed. Hinata giggled and Sakura smiled.

"This one is Uchiha Sasuke, aka cold heart with way too many fan girls!" said Ino pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Ino and stared at the two girls. Sakura began to blush a little, but not enough for anyone else to notice. Hinata just smiled then spoke.

"You're the one whose fan girls trampled us this morning!" said Hinata.

Sakura looked at Hinata and then nodded.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Here are your lockers," said Shizune giving Sakura and Hinata there locker numbers. Ino looked over their shoulders and smiled._

"_Cool, right next mine!"_

_They both smiled and headed to their lockers when all of a sudden they heard girls scream._

"_WHERE'S SASUKE-KUN?!" _

"_WHAT'S HIS HOMEROOM?!"_

"_OVER THERE!" one of them said pointing to Ino, Sakura and Hinata's direction._

'_Oh crap!' thought Ino._

"_RUN!" she yelled running down the hallway._

_Hinata and Sakura watched her run and then looked at her confused. At that moment the floor began to rumble. They looked down at the ground and then looked behind them and saw a pack of girls running their way._

_They both were like a deer a head lights. They stared at them running towards then and began to scream! As the girls ran past them they were pushed, pulled, shoved, kick, possibly anything that could happen when you're being trampled by running fan girls._

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Glad to see you came out alive," said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura glared at this smirk.

"LOOK I'VE BEEN KICKED AROUND BY YOUR LITTLE FAN GIRLS! SO YOU BETTER CONTROL THEM OR ELSE!" she snapped at Sasuke.

"Or else what?" asked Sasuke unimpressed.

Sakura smirked. Hinata looked at her and then said to Sasuke.

"Let's just say, Sakura has her ways."

Sasuke stilled unimpressed ignored Hinata's statement and went back to eating his tomatoes. (Yup! Mitzuki1290 wanted tomatoes, so you got tomatoes!)

"And last AND least," said Ino smirking at the pineapple haired boy. "Is the lazy smart-ass, Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome woman," mumbled Shikamaru.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" asked Ino. In her voice you could hear that the demon inside her called 'Inner Ino' was coming out. That's the last thing Shikamaru wanted.

"Nothing," he said.

"Good!" said Ino smiling, with this 'I WIN!' grin.

"Nice to meet you all," said Hinata smiling.

"Don't you mean some of you," said Sakura glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke took this as an insult. An interesting insult. He wanted to see what she could do. So being an Uchiha, he threw one of his tomatoes at her and it hit Sakura right in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Sakura.

"Just playing with ya," smirked Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him.

"Do I LOOK like a play toy to you?" asked Sakura.

"Yup," said Sasuke while smirking.

Sakura glared at stormed off to the bathroom to wash the tomatoes goop off her face. Sasuke watched the pissed off girl with tomatoes on her face and smirked. Naruto saw this and saw Sasuke smirk, and was slightly confused.

"Oi teme. Why did you do that? Don't you want her to like you?" Naruto ask Sasuke by whispering.

"Dobe, throwing food at a girls face is a great way to flirt," Sasuke explained.

Naruto was confused.

"Really?" he asked again.

"Yeah," Sasuke said and then took a bite out of another on of his tomatoes.

Naruto thought Sasuke's way of flirting was kind of weird, but he did have many fan girls and he hasn't been turned down by a girl yet. So Naruto, being as dumb as he is, took a spoonful of his ramen and threw it right at Hinata's face. Direct Hit.

Hinata who had no idea why he did that glared at him with this 'You Are So Dead' face wanted to know why he did that. So she asked him. But… I never said she asked him nicely.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" she practically yelled.

Her face was burning red with steam. The ramen had melted off her face. Naruto's sweat dropped. He wanted to scream I'M SORRY! But he tried being like Sasuke. So instead he said:

"I wanted to see what you would do."

Hinata looked at him then smirked.

"You want to know what I'm gunna do huh?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto nodded.

'_Dobe'_ thought Sasuke.

"Well… I'm going to get Sakura. While I'm there I going to wash this ramen off my face giving you time to run, after I come back I'm going to break all your bones and hang you by your boxers from a flag pole," she said sweetly.

Naruto's sweat dropped.

Hinata smiled like a little girl and walked off to the bathroom with her dear friend Sakura.

Ino looked at the two boys in disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" she scowled at them.

"IT WAS SASUKE'S FAULT!" explained Naruto. "HE TOLD ME THROWING FOOD AT GIRLS IS A GOOD WAY TO FLIRT!"

Ino glared at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked.

"Baka," she told him.

"Hn."

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!" Sakura yelled in the bathroom while splashing water onto her face. 

At that moment Hinata rushed into the room with steamed ramen on her face.

"What happened to you?" asked Sakura.

"That Naruto kid!" she told her.

"But you didn't do anything to him," she explained.

"I KNOW AND HE THREW RAMEN AT ME!" Hinata yelled. "He is so dead!"

"So is Uchiha," added Sakura.

Hinata was now splashing water onto her face when Sakura looked at her and then began to smirk. Hinata saw Sakura's smirk and then began to worry.

"NO! NOT GUNNA HAPPEN!" Hinata protested. "NO WAY!"

"Aww… come on! It worked with Akito-san!" she told him.

"Akito-san was different! He actually wanted us to prank him back!" she explained.

"So… it was still fun right!"

"Fun?!" asked Hinata stunned. "Yeah you were the one pulling the pranks! I was the one BEING pranked!"

"But this time there's two! So you can prank one too!" Sakura said trying to changed Hinata's mind.

"Yeah… twice as many pranks pulled on me," she mumbled back.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

Hinata sighed.

"Fine… but your making the first move," she told Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

"Deal, operation pay back begin!"

* * *

**YES IT FINALLY WORKED! Last night I was trying to upload this and it wouldn't work! But it did now!! YES!! WOO! Ok anyone yup. Chapter 3 is done, since I have a test tomorrow chapter 4 won't be up until probably this weekend. Well, Bye bye!**


	4. Payback, Fuki, They Leave, Revenge

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe some slight ShikaIno**

**Hinata isn't going to be shy so if you don't like non shy Hinata I suggest you don't read eh?

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"_Fun?!" asked Hinata stunned. "Yeah you were the one pulling the pranks! I was the one BEING pranked!"_

"_But this time there's two! So you can prank one too!" Sakura said trying to change Hinata's mind._

"_Yeah… twice as many pranks pulled on me," she mumbled back._

"_What was that?" asked Sakura._

_Hinata sighed._

"_Fine… but you're making the first move," she told Sakura._

_Sakura smiled._

"_Deal, operation pay back begins!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Payback, Fuki, They Leave, Revenge**

Sakura was planning her revenge during the next periods of class. Every class she was in she would glance at him. Every time she did Sasuke was eating tomatoes.

'_What's with that boy and tomatoes? Wait that's it!'_ she thought.

You know how in 'the Grinch Stole Christmas' the smile the Grinch had on his face when he thought of his idea. Picture that smile on Sakura (shudders)

* * *

Unlike Sakura, Hinata was not good at planning pranks. So she just did whatever she though Sakura would do. 

"COME BACK HERE NARUTO-COWARD!" she screamed at Naruto who was running away from here.

"AHHH!!! HINATA IM SORRY!!!" he cried with anime tears running down his face.

"I DON'T CARE HOW SORRY YOU ARE! I'M GUNNA SMELL LIKE RAMEN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! COME BACK HERE!!!" Hinata screamed at him.

They already missed practically all there classes because of this. Naruto who was crying and leaving puddles everywhere he went was about to wet his pants because of Hinata.

"HINATA YOU HAVE A SCARY FACE!!!" he cried again.

"OH I WILL SHOW YOU SCARY!!" she threatened.

"WAHHHH!!!!"

* * *

"Ohayo! Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura sweetly. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was an alien. What happened to the girl that hated him? She disappeared in two hours? Mood swing much?

"Yeah?" asked Sasuke stilled confused about her mood change.

"I brought some tomatoes for you since you like tomatoes," said Sakura with a fake smile.

"I don't like tomatoes," said Sasuke.

'_LIAR!'_

"I know you like tomatoes Sasuke-kun. I saw you eat some the classes today," she said sweetly like a girl scout.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"You were staring at me during class?"

'_In your dreams!'_

"Well… um… yeah! I mean… gomen," she said.

"Aa. It's ok," he said.

She smiled slightly.

"So will you take these tomatoes as my appoligy?" she asked handing him the tomatoes.

"No," he said.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?!" she shouted. 

Naruto was hiding from Hinata. He was tired of running and he needed to refuel his energy so he went in a tree and brought some ramen with him. Hinata was outside looking for him. Naruto knew she would never look up there. Until, he spilt some ramen that landed right on Hinata's head.

She grabbed the noodles off her hairs.

"More Ramen? Naruto!" she told herself.

She looked up and saw Naruto in the tree. Naruto jumped off the tree and ran.

"NARUTO YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!" Hinata yelled chasing after him.

"WHY ME?!" he shouted.

* * *

"WHY NOT?!" asked Sakura. 

"I don't want your tomatoes," said Sasuke walking towards his locker.

Sakura followed him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one?"

"No."

"A bite?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Why do you want me to have one so badly?" asked Sasuke.

"Um… er… I want to show my apology by giving you tomatoes. You accepting them means you accept my apology," she explained.

"Then I don't accept your apology," he said.

"I don't like you," she told him.

"Likewise."

Sasuke finally reached his locker.

"I'm telling on last time to have these tomatoes," she said.

"I said no," he repeated.

He opened his locker and…

* * *

"NARUTO I FINALLY GOT YOU!" 

Naruto was at a dead end no where to run, no where to hide.

"Say hello to my little friend," she said. (No she is not going to shoot and kill Naruto)

"…"

"It's infected…" she added.

"OH CRAP!" he yelled. "HELP!"

* * *

"ARGH!" grunted Sasuke. 

Smelly goop was coming out his locker like a water fountain and it wouldn't stop even when he closed his locker. Sakura was laughing so hard she was on the floor.

"OMG That was hilarious," she said continuing to laugh.

He spat out some goop that was in his mouth and said.

"I hate you."

* * *

"ITS FOAMING AT THE MOUTH!" he screamed. 

"Oh yeah!" said Hinata smirking

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" he asked.

"Does it matter," she said as see dropped the infected foaming at the mouth raccoon on Naruto.

"AH! OUCH! STOP! OW! OMG! HELP!" he screamed.

Hinata giggled and walked away.

* * *

Things weren't all bad for Naruto, he thought. Today, he got a fan club. Yes. Uzumaki Naruto got a fan club. It was all thanks to Sasuke. If Sasuke didn't MAKE Naruto think he had to throw food at Hinata's face to flirt, he would have never had a fan club. (GIRLS LIKE BAD BOYS! YEAH! )

* * *

At the end of school Sakura and Hinata were walking home in the rain, laughing their heads off about what happened today. 

"Did you see how Sasuke looks with goop all over his face?" laughed Sakura.

"Yeah. Did you see how Naruto ran around the school screaming like a **girl** when I dropped the raccoon on his face" Hinata laughed back.

"This school year is defiantly going to interesting," said Sakura. Hinata nodded in agreement.

It was a long way home though. They legs started to hurt so that sat down on a bench right at the edge of the side walk. Well all of a sudden…

SPLASH!

A dude with a motorcycle came right over and splashed the water all over them. Their clothes, their face, their hair, everywhere.

"HEY YOU BIG JERK! COME BACK HERE AND APPOLIGIZE!" Sakura yelled at the big jerk that just splashed them.

The jerk on the motorcycle stopped at turned around a looked at the two soak girls. He walked up to both of them and took off his helmet…

Sakura and Hinata stared at him.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata.

* * *

"DOBE Watch it!" said Sasuke. Naruto was searching for his doll that Sasuke hid. He was throwing things everywhere. Then he started throwing them at Sasuke. 

"TELL ME WHERE KYUUBI IS!" demanded Naruto.

Kyuubi looked just like the Kyuubi inside Naruto. It was a fox with nine tails. It was red and had huge red eyes. It had fangs too.

"Why do you still have that? I gave that to you when we were 5," said Sasuke.

"It's a sign of our friendship," said Naruto.

Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"You sound like a girl. You've been hanging around Ino too much," said Sasuke.

Naruto threw another book at him, and then grabbed his shirt by the collar.

"TELL ME WHERE KYUUBI IS!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, does Kyuubi have something in that rip that you don't want me to see?" said Sasuke slyly.

"Um… no," lied Naruto.

"You're lying," said Sasuke.

"NO I'M NOT!" defended Naruto.

Then they heard the door open downstairs.

"Oi, I'm back," said an older man. He looks like he's in college. He had looked almost exactly like Sasuke except he has long hair. He was Sasuke's brother. Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke came into the same room as Itachi. Itachi looked around the room.

"This place is a mess," he told Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around then shrugged.

"Dobe did it," he said.

"Clean it! We have guests," said Itachi.

Sasuke looked at him.

"Guests?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, guests. I splashed two cute girls on the side of the rode. They are staying here though since it's raining and they refuse to tell me where they live," explained Itachi.

"Well, you would probably go peeking on them like Jiraya-sama," explained Sasuke with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny, now go clean! I'll try to convince them to come into the house," said Itachi heading out the door.

"Damn it, company," mumbled Sasuke heading towards the family room.

"HA I FOUND IT!" cheered Naruto hold his doll with victory. Sasuke just stared at him blankly.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Help me clean up, we have guests," said Sasuke.

"Guests?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, idiot Itachi splashed two girls and now they're spending the night because they won't tell him where they live," explained Sasuke while picking up a ramen cup.

"I wouldn't tell Itachi where I lived either," stated Naruto.

"Well, he knows where you live," said Sasuke.

"HE DOES?!" asked Naruto hoping Sasuke was lying.

"Um… yeah."

"Tomorrow morning I'm moving!" said Naruto to himself.

"Dobe."

Naruto growled.

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Cold-heart."

"Ramen freak."

"Tomatoes boy."

"Immature high school students who can't treat their best friend with respect," insulted Itachi as he stood in the doorway.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped when they heard his voice.

"YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" yelled Naruto holding his chest while breathing deeply.

"Did you get them in?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi nodded.

"They are in the kitchen."

"Keep them there," said Sasuke.

Itachi hung his head and shook it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sasuke you will never get a girlfriend that way," said Itachi.

"Who says I want one?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, if you don't a girlfriend I think you might be gay little brother," Itachi smirked.

"I'm. Not. Gay," Sasuke snapped back.

Itachi laughed.

"Fine, then come and talk to them," said Itachi as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on dobe," said Sasuke standing up.

"Why do I have to go?" asked Naruto.

"Because I said so."

"And that's a reason?" asked Naruto. Sasuke sighed and headed towards the kitchen.

"If you don't, no more ramen," said Sasuke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" shierked Naruto.

Sasuke smirked.

"Then come on dobe," he said walking into the kitchen. Naruto slowly followed thinking about if there was no more ramen.

* * *

"He looked familiar," Sakura quietly said to Hinata. 

Hinata nodded.

"I'm scared," worried Hinata.

Sakura looked at her and then sighed.

"I don't think he's going to do anything, he said he has a brother his age remember?" said Sakura.

This made Hinata worry more.

"WHAT IF THEY WANT TO PLAY WITH US?!" Hinata said in horror.

"HINATA CALM DOWN!" Sakura told her.

"Sakura, I need Fuki," said Hinata.

Fuki was Hinata's stuffed bunny rabbit. It was a green bunny rabbit with big black eyes. It also had a carrot tattoo on its ear. (Like mine P)

"Hinata, Fuki isn't here right now," said Sakura.

Fuki was what Hinata's therapist gave her once her parents died. Ever since then Hinata freaks out over every little thing. She uses Fuki to keep her brave.

"WHAT DO YOU MEANS SHE'S NOT HERE!?" asked Hinata by yelling. "SHE'S IN MY BACKPACK GET HER OUT!!!"

Sakura's sweat dropped.

"You bought Fuki to school?" asked Sakura.

Hinata blushed.

"It was Neji-niisan's idea," she said. "NOW GET FUKI OUT PLEASE!!"

Sakura unzipped Hinata's backpack and searched through a couple of pockets then found something green and furry in one. It was Fuki she took it out and handed it to Hinata. Hinata rubbed Fuki against her face.

"My Fuki for Me. I love you Fuki. Fuki give me power. Fuki and I will overcome the troubles. No one mess with Fuki. Fuki is mine. I will kill Fuki one day when I find him," Hinata prayed.

She would say this thing every time she was with Fuki or something scared her. He therapist told her that one boy will change her. Make her realize they joy of life again on that day she will have to kill Fuki. That day has not come yet, so until then she has Fuki.

"Oi, will you two stop fighting?!" a voice called.

"NO!" two other voices shouted.

"They're coming, I think you should put Fuki away," suggested Sakura.

"And lose my strength to rapest? NO WAY!" said Hinata snuggling Fuki again.

"Wait how many are there?" asked Sakura remembering hearing three voices.

"OH GOD NO!" Hinata worried. She then started squeezing Fuki.

"Me and my big mouth," mumbled Sakura.

Just then Itachi walked into the room smirking.

"They're coming," said Itachi.

"T-They're?" stuttered Hinata.

"Hai, my brother and his friend," said Itachi.

"F-F-Friend?" stuttered Hinata even more. She was almost squeezing Fuki flat.

"Hinata! Calm Down! You're going to kill Fuki," said Sakura.

"Who's Fuki," asked the boy who just entered the room.

"Well, Fuki is Hina-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled Sakura pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the girl shocked.

"This is my house, WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" replied Sasuke.

"Well, you brother here splashed us and now I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME HOUSE AS YOU?!" yelled Sakura.

"Oi Sasuke-teme what's going on?" asked the blond entering the room.

"YOU!" Hinata and Naruto said pointing at each other.

"Well, I guess I didn't need Fuki after all," said Hinata putting Fuki back in her backpack.

"Fuki?" asked Sasuke.

"None of your business," Sakura snapped back.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said.

"You were talking to Hinata, who was talking to me! So technically, you are talking to me, so once again NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS," Sakura said annoyed. She couldn't believe she was sleeping the same house as Sasuke Uchiha.

'_I thin all hell just broke lose'_ thought Itachi.

"You know each other?" Itachi asked.

"She's the reason I had goop in my hair when I came home!" said Sasuke pointing to Sakura.

"She's the reason I have almost 20 billion scratches everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE!" said Naruto.

"HEY! KEEP YOU PERSONAL PROBLEMS TO YOURSELF!" yelled Sakura.

"I know, perverts," agreed Hinata.

"How are we perverts?" asked Sasuke.

"You're name is Uchiha Sasuke right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…"

"Then you're a pervert," explained Sakura.

"WHAT?!"

"Facts are facts," said Hinata.

"Sasuke I didn't know you were a pervert," said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm NOT a pervert!" grunted Sasuke.

"Sure you aren't," teased Sakura.

"I'm not!" he repeated.

"Well, I'm be going to my room," said Itachi.

They were too busy fighting to hear him leave.

"I'm not staying here!" said Sakura heading towards the door.

"Neither am I!" agreed Hinata following her.

"GOOD THEN LEAVE!" said Naruto.

"Maybe we will!" said Hinata.

"Fine, the exit is right there," Sasuke said pointing to the exit.

"FINE!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Hn."

Sakura and Hinata walked out the door. Hinata slammed the door on the way out and they headed towards home.

"What was that?" asked Itachi coming downstairs after not hearing anymore fighting for a while.

"To two queens of hell," said Sasuke.

* * *

"Damn Uchiha, Who does he think he is?" complained Sakura. 

"Oi, but his house was big," said Hinata.

"WELL DUH! He's EFFING RICH!"

"Oh yeah," remembered Hinata.

* * *

"Oi, what's this by the door?" asked Itachi. 

"A green bunny?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey isn't that the thing that was behind Hinata's back?" asked Naruto.

"I think you're right dobe," said Sasuke.

"I think we should give it back," said Naruto holding the green bunny against his face.

'_It smells good. I wonder if this is what Hinata smells like'_ thought Naruto dreamily.

"No, we could use it for payback," said Sasuke.

"Payback?"

"Just leave it me," all that is left is a smirk on Sasuke's face.

* * *

**IT'S 2:33 AM OMG! YAY!!!!! I STAYED UP LATE FOR NO REASON! YAY ME! ANYWAY LONG CHAPTER. I MADE NARUTO GET IT WORST BECAUSE, WELL I MEAN HE THREW SOMETHING AT HINATA FOR NO REASON RIGHT?! BUT IM THRISTY NOW AND I LIKE CAPS LOCK FOR SOME REASON ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. **

**MOONLIGHTKUNOICHI**


	5. NaruHinaFuki?

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe some slight ShikaIno**

**Hinata isn't going to be shy so if you don't like non shy Hinata I suggest you don't read eh?**

**Congratulations brokenAngel89! You guessed correct. For that you get to choose what you want in the next chapter! Here is your 'I WIN I CHOOSE' pass! hands pass to brokenAngel98**

**Now on with the story!

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"_Oi, what's this by the door?" asked Itachi._

"_A green bunny?" asked Sasuke._

"_Hey isn't that the thing that was behind Hinata's back?" asked Naruto._

"_I think you're right dobe," said Sasuke._

"_I think we should give it back," said Naruto holding the green bunny against his face._

'_It smells good. I wonder if this is what Hinata smells like' thought Naruto dreamily._

"_No, we could use it for payback," said Sasuke._

"_Payback?"_

"_Just leave it me," all that is left is a smirk on Sasuke's face.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Naruto/Hinata/...Fuki?**

"AHHH!!!!!!" Hinata screamed waking Sakura up from her slumber.

Sakura jumped up from her bed and headed towards Hinata's room.

"Hinata? Are you okay? Is someone in here? Are you having that dream?" asked Sakura breathing deeply from Hinata's scream.

"I… I…" Hinata said like a zombie. (You know how people do that? I can't really explain it but if you know what I mean, YOU ROCK! YOU SMART PERSON!)

"Hinata… you?" Sakura said a little afraid of how Hinata was acting.

"I… I can't…" she said again.

"You can't what?" repeated Sakura sitting down next to Hinata.

Hinata stared at her with these zombie likes eyes, making Sakura jump!

"I CAN'T FIND FUKI!" she yelled in Sakura face. She shook Sakura while she said this.

* * *

"Done," said Sasuke.

"You two are evil bastards," said Itachi watching Sasuke put the finishing touches on Fuki.

"Whatever," said Sasuke while handing Fuki to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the stuffed rabbit in Sasuke's hand.

"What do you want me to do with this?" asked Naruto staring at the doll.

"Give it to Hinata," he told him.

"WHAT?! THAT GIRL IS PURE EVIL! LOOK AT THIS! I STILL NEED OITMENT! Which reminds me," Naruto shouted and said heading towards the bathroom.

"Why don't you two just give it to Ino to give to Hinata?" suggested Itachi.

"It will be fun seeing Hinata hurt Naruto," Sasuke answered and grabbed another tomato.

"I'm surprised how you and Naruto are best friends," stated Itachi.

"Me too."

* * *

"SAKURA! HE'S NOT HERE!" yelled Hinata who had messed up the entire house looking for it.

"Hinata… calm down. Just breathe," said Sakura.

"I AM BREATHING! THAT'S HOW I LIVE RIGHT?!" yelled Hinata.

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME WHITE EYES!" Sakura yelled back.

Hinata stopped and looked at Sakura. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"That hurt Sakura… Y-You BIG FOREHEAD MEANIE!" cried Hinata rushing to her room.

Sakura followed her into her room.

"I'm sorry Hinata, just please calm down," she told the crying Hyuuga girl.

Hinata's head was in her pillow. She never lost Fuki before. She never lost ANYTHING before. The first thing she lost and it had to be FUKI! How was she supposed to live without Fuki when she didn't find the boy yet? She couldn't do this on her own! But that's why Sakura was there.

"Where's the last place you saw it?" asked Sakura.

Hinata rose her head up from her pillow.

"Well," she sniffed. "The… last time… I saw it was… at… at…"

Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

"AT SASUKE'S HOUSE!" she shouted.

"UCHIHA'S HOUSE!" repeated Sakura in a yelling form.

Hinata nodded. They both got their coats and rushed out the doors.

* * *

"Dobe come on already," said Sasuke waiting by the door.

"Why don't YOU give it to her?" asked Naruto. "Hinata won't kill you!"

"No, that's Sakura's job, and since Hinata is the girl that is suppose to fall in love with you, then you have to me a man and give her back the doll," he replied opening the door.

Naruto groaned.

"Why did I get an abusive girl?" he complained as he followed Sasuke out the door with Fuki in one arm.

Itachi watched them leave.

"You know, this bet may be a benefit for those two," he told himself and went back munching on an apple. (Itachi loves apples, Sasuke loves tomatoes. They are both red like Sharingan so there you go!)

* * *

"IF THEY DID ANYTHING TO FUKI!" Hinata ran in rage and tears storming to Sasuke's house with Sakura right behind her.

"Don't worry Hinata. If Sasuke did anything to Fuki it will be the last thing he EVER does," Sakura told her.

"One string loose, one fur out of place, one eye pushed in, and one ear wrinkled! I WILL DESTROY NARUTO!" she got louder at each phrase.

* * *

"Naruto you walk to slow," Sasuke looked back to see Naruto three feet behind him.

"How about we leave it on the doorstep?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe! Someone will steal it and our plan will be ruined!" said Sasuke. "Now hurry up!"

Naruto sighed.

* * *

"FUKI! WAIT FOR ME!" Hinata screamed with tears running down her face like a sprinkler.

Sakura felt so bad. She never saw Hinata so panicked before.

'_Uchiha Sasuke. If you did anything to Fuki that makes Hinata more upset than she is right now, I WILL KILL YOU!'

* * *

_

"So… where do they live?" asked Naruto.

"I dunno," answered Sasuke.

Naruto fell anime style.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE'RE GOING?!" asked Naruto while screaming.

"Nope," he said calmly.

"THEN HOW DO WE GIVE THIS BACK TO THEM?!" he asked again.

"Easy, we hand it to them," said Sasuke.

Naruto stared at Sasuke like he was retarded.

"And you call me a BAKA?!" asked Naruto.

"I'm not a baka," said Sasuke, "I'm a smart ass."

"SMART ASS MY ASS!" screamed Naruto.

"HEY!" someone shouted behind them.

They turned around to see one girl who was on her knees in tears and the other standing up looking awfully pissed.

"Haruno…" mumbled Sasuke.

"UCHIHA GIVE FUKI BACK!" she yelled.

"I don't have Fuki," said Sasuke.

"WHAT?! Don't lie to me! It's right there!" she said pointing to the little green rabbit in Naruto's hands.

"That's Fuki? I thought it was dead bunny rabbit," smirked Sasuke.

"Give him to me…" the girl who was on her knees crying spoke up.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Give me the rabbit. Give me Fuki," she ordered him.

"Uh…" Naruto said as he started walking over towards Hinata. Sakura went over to go beat up Sasuke so Naruto would have no protection.

"Here," he said holding Fuki out for her to take.

Hinata looked up and saw her little Fuki unharmed. Hinata snatched it from his arm and hugged it and squeezed it so tight its eyes popped out of its head. She smiled.

"FUKI!" she cheered. "You're home!"

Naruto's sweat dropped.

'_Mood swings much?' _he thought.

"Why?" asked Hinata looking at the ground.

"What?" asked Naruto looking at the joyful her just turned dark and timid.

"Why did you steal Fuki?" she asked again still looking at the ground. Her head rose up in tears. He stared into her sad white eyes.

"Why Naruto-kun? WHY?!" she shouted at the end.

"Well I didn't…" Naruto then stopped. _'Did she just call me Naruto-**kun**?' _he thought.

'_Did I just call him Naruto-**kun**?' _Hinata thought at the same time.

Naruto snapped back from his thought.

"Anyway… I didn't steal Fuki… u left him at Sasuke-teme's house, so we brought him back to you," he said with a some what smiled.

"Well… um… thanks," she said.

Naruto didn't know what to say. The girl who threw this raccoon on his face just said thank you. To him!

"Um… no problem," he smiled.

"Erm… um… Hinata?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did come to Sasuke's house?" he asked.

"Oh, um… we were coming um… and Itachi-san splashed us, we didn't want him to know where we lived so he brought us to Sasuke's house. I still don't know why he was out that late?" she explained.

"Oh, he was getting my ointment which I wouldn't have needed if you haven't dropped that raccoon on me," he said than covered his mouth. The peacefulness with the Hyuuga girl was over.

"WELL IF _YOU_ DIDN'T THROW RAMEN ON ME! SAKURA WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME TO GET BACK AT YOU!" she argued in her defense.

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE THROWN RAMEN ON YOU IF SASUKE DIDN'T SAY IT WAS A GOOD WAY TO FLIRT WITH GIRLS! WHO YOU WASTE VALUABLE RAMEN ON YOU?!" he shouted back at her.

'…_He… tried to flirt with me?' _thought Hinata. She blushed at her thought.

"You were trying… to f-flirt with me?" she asked and stuttered.

Naruto blushed.

"Um… well… anyway it was Sakura-chan's fault you threw a raccoon at me?" asked Naruto changing the subject.

Hinata nodded.

'_Trying to change the subject? Coward'_ thought Hinata

"Was it Sasuke-kun's fault that you threw ramen in my face?" asked Hinata back going along with it.

Naruto nodded.

"So we could have been friends?" asked Hinata.

Naruto thought and then nodded.

"I'M GUNNA KILL THOSE TWO!" she threaten.

"I SAY WE GET PAYBACK!" said Naruto.

"YEAH! But how?"

It you haven't noticed. These two don't really think of pranks for other people. They follow Sasuke's or Sakura's orders. So this was new to them.

"I got it!" said Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Meet me at Ichiraku's Ramen at 6pm okay?" said Naruto.

Hinata looked confused at the boy. But yet she stilled nodded.

Naruto got up and started walking away.

"Oh and Hinata!" he shouted.

"Huh?"

"Don't say anything you wouldn't want Sasuke or others to hear to you bunny thing," said Naruto.

"Uh… why not?" she asked.

"Cause the bunny has a big mouth," he joked and walked off.

Hinata giggled.

'_Thanks for the warning Naruto-kun'_ she thought as she squeezed Fuki tight and waited for Sakura to take them home.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" shouted Sakura. "Come on Hinata let's go!"

Sakura headed towards Hinata. Hinata stood up and followed her hugging and rubbing Fuki the whole way back.

Sasuke was rubbing his face where Sakura had slapped him.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Sakura._

_"ME! You're the one who put goop in MY locker!" he defended._

_"Only because YOU threw a tomato at MY face!" she replied._

_"Well you look good with it on your face," smirked Sasuke._

_"Whatever," she said._

_Sasuke smirked again and then saw this necklace around her neck. At the end of it, it seemed to have a saying. _

_'For our only daughter. Sakura we love you. We Miss you!'_

_Of course Sasuke only ay the 'For our only daughter' part so he leaned closer to see the rest. Closer... closer... SMACK!_

_Sakura smacked him in the face. The Uchiha backed up and rubbed where Sakura smacked him._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" he said._

_"PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" she shouted._

_"I'm not perverted," he said._

_"Fine then you're and asshole!" she stated._

_Sasuke looked at her annoyed._

_"I'm NOT an asshole," he said._

_"YOU ASSHOLE! COME ON HINATA'S LETS GO!" she yelled as she stormed away._

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"Dude you need to work on your flirting skills," said Naruto.

"It's not like you have a date," Sasuke snorted.

Naruto had a demon smile grin on.

"Actually teme, I do! With Hinata! Tonight! At 6pm," he smiled even more.

"No... way..." was all he could say.

"Believe it!" said Naruto skipping back to Sasuke's house.

_'Great! I have to pick this up before Dobe wins, Sakura... prepared for the romance of your life'

* * *

_

**Short Chapter Yes. I have homework so I made it short. I will probably only update on weekends now since I just transferred into Honors. Yeah… Anyway brokenAngel89 is choosing the next chapter! So you have to wait a little longer… anyway PEACE!**

**--MoonlightKunoichi--**


	6. Chatroom 1

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe some slight ShikaIno**

**Hinata isn't going to be shy so if you don't like non shy Hinata I suggest you don't read eh?**

**Not a Chapter… filler.

* * *

**

_**HyuugaLilies signed on.**_

_**Pinkis2cute signed on.**_

**_MeLovesYou signed on._**

**Pinkis2cute:** Ino… your screen name is scary

**MeLovesYou:** I like yours too Sakura…

**HyuugaLilies:** I think I got stabbed with a pencil

**Pinkis2cute:** Smooth…

**MeLovesYou:** Don't you two live together?

**Pinkis2cute: **Yeah why?

**MeLovesYou:** You have separate computers?

**HyuugaLilies:** We may be best friend but we can't share anything…

**MeLovesYou:** I see…

**Pinkis2cute: **Ino what's Sasuke's screen name?

**MeLovesYou:** why?

**Pinkis2cute:** I'm gunna pretend to be a fan girl to annoy him…

**MeLovesYou:** …

**HyuugaLilies: **Give me Naruto's!

**MeLovesYou:** why? He'll know it's you…

**HyuugaLilies: **that baka can't tell a cat from a dog.

**MeLovesYou:** true…

_**TroublesShika has signed on.**_

**MeLovesYou: **SHIKA!

**TroublesShika:** hello Ino.

**Pinkis2cute:** nice screen name Shikamaru.

**HyuugaLilies:** it gives away who you are!

**TroublesShika:** and yours is any better?

**HyuugaLilies:** I'm not the ONLY Hyuuga you know!

**Pinkis2cute:** btw how is Neji?

**HyuugaLilies:** …hold on…

_**CoolerthanHinata has signed on.**_

**HyuugaLilies: **WHT?! Change the screen name!

**CoolerthanHinata:** no.

**HyuugaLilies: **:O CHANGE IT!

**CoolerthanHinata:** no.

**HyuugaLilies:** LOOK HERE _SIDE BRANCH!_

**Pinkis2cute:** uh-oh.

**CoolerthanHinata:** what did you call me?

**HyuugaLilies: **side branch!... wow I haven't said that in years.

**CoolerthanHinata:** Hinata when I get down there you are so dead!

**HyuugaLilies: **You didn't beat me in my last match…. WAIT! YOU'RE COMING HOME?!

**CoolerthanHinata:** Yes Tenten wanted to so we are.

**HyuugaLilies: **HOORAY!!!! hugs neji

**CoolerthanHinata: **Don't hug me…

**TroublesShika: **hey neji.

**CoolerthanHinata: **Shikamaru? Long time no see.

**TroublesShika: **yeah.

**HyuugaLilies:** Neji-niisan… CHANGE YOUR SCREEN NAME:O

**CoolerthanHinata:** fine.

_**CoolerthankHinata has signed off.**_

**MeLovesYou:** well that was interesting…

**Pinkis2cute: **I didn't get to say hi to neji… :'(

**HyuugaLilies: **gomen Sakura-chan.

_**MeAvengerGrrr has signed on.**_

**Pinkis2cute: **it's okay.

**MeAvengerGrrr: **hello.

**Pinkis2cute:** hello little boy what's your name?

**HyuugaLilies: **aw… what a cute screen name.

**MeAvengerGrrr:** look I'm 15! Not 5!

**Pinkis2cute: **aw… he thinks he's our age…

**HyuugaLilies: **kawaii!!!

**MeLovesYou:** uh… Sakura… Hinata this is um…

* * *

Suddenly an IM popped up on Ino's screen interrupting what she was about to type.

* * *

**TroublesShika: **let them think what they want… 

**MeLovesYou: **but Shika…

**TroublesShika: **this is funny…

**MeLovesYou:** fine…

* * *

**Pinkis2cute: **what is it Ino? 

**MeLovesYou:** nvm…

_**ByakuganProdigy has signed on.**_

**MeAvengerGrrr:** hello Hyuuga.

**ByakuganProdigy:** Uchiha… what's with the lame screen name…?

**HyuugaLilies: **Uchiha?

**Pinkis2cute: **I didn't know Sasuke had a little brother!

**MeAvengerGrrr: **I don't…

**HyuugaLilies: **then that means…

**Pinkis2cute:** OMFG LOL! HA!! SASUKE HAS THE LAMEST SCREEN NAME EVER!!! ME AVENGER GRR!!! LMAO!

**MeAvengerGrrr: **shut up!

**Pinkis2cute:** No wonder ino wouldn't tell me your screen name… I WOULD DIE FROM LAUGHTER!

**MeAvengerGrrr:** zip it Haruno…

**Pinkis2cute:** ok… giggles

**HyuugaLilies: **Sakura… I can hear you laughing from my room…

**Pinkis2cute: **I'm sorry! Sasuke the Uchiha Sasuke HAS A SCREEN NAME LIKE THIS! OMG!

**MeAvengerGrrr:** I only get a lame screen name so fan girls don't know…

**Pinkis2cute: **sure…

**MeAvengerGrrr: **…

_**Ramen4Hokage has signed on.**_

**Ramen4Hokage:** HELLO!

**MeAvengerGrrr:** god your so loud dobe.

**Ramen4Hokage:** how can u even hear me?

**MeAvengerGrrr:** I can't but your typing is annoying.

**Ramen4Hokage: **You mean LIKE THIS?!

**MeAvengerGrrr:** yea…

**Ramen4Hokage: **THEN I'LL DO IT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

**ByakuganProdigy: **you met everyone huh?

**Ramen4Hokage: **NEJI IS THAT YOU?!

**ByakuganProdigy:** no baka… I'm her brother…

**Ramen4Hokage:** HINATA HAS A BROTHER?!

**ByakuganProdigy: **baka…

**MeAvengerGrrr:** dobe…

**TroublesShika:** idiot…

**MeLovesYou:** …

**Pinkis2cute:** …

**HyuugaLilies: **Naruto you really are an idiot…

**Ramen4Hokage:** NO IM NOT! AND BE RIGHT BACK! OINTMENT TIME!

**ByakuganProdigy: **ointment? For what?

**TroublesShika: **your cousin can be troublesome sometimes neji…

**ByakuganProdigy: **If Hinata did it I don't want to know…

**HyuugaLilies: **Neji-niisan when are you coming?

**MeAvengerGrrr:** you're coming up Hyuuga.

**HyuugaLilies: **Sakura stop laughing it's getting on my nerves

**Pinkis2cute:** I'm sorry but whenever Sasuke types… it's too funny!!!

**MeAvengerGrrr:** I don't need this...

_**MeAvengerGrrr has signed off.**_

**TroublesShika: **Sakura has scared Sasuke off… a new record.

**MeLovesYou: **Sakura… are you a witch?

_**Pinkis2cute has signed off.**_

**HyuugaLilies: **Sakura can't talk at the moment she is having a laughing seizer.

**ByakuganProdigy: **I didn't even get to say hi to her…

**MeLovesYou: **you had all that time AND YOU DIDN'T SAY HI?!

**ByakuganProdigy: **I'm a Hyuuga not a Nara…

**HyuugaLilies: **good point…

**TroublesShika:** what's that suppose to mean?

**MeLovesYou: **it means we love you Shika:D

**HyuugaLiles: **Shika and Ino sitting in a tree!

_**HyuugaLilies has signed off.**_

**MeLovesYou: **HINATA!

**ByakuganProdigy: **sorry Shikamaru but Hinata told me to…

**ByakuganProdigy: **K-I-S-S-I-N-G

_**ByakuganProdigy has signed off.**_

**MeLovesYou: **NEJI!

**TroublesShika: **how very troublesome…

_**MeLovesYou has signed off.**_

_**TroublesShika has signed off.**_

**Ramen4Hokage: **I'M BACK!!!

**Ramen4Hokage: **WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?!

**Ramen4Hokage: **I'M BORED!!!

**Ramen4Hokage: **SHIKAMARU AND INO HAHAHA!!!

**Ramen4Hokage: **I'M SO ALONE!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

**Ramen4Hokage: **RAMEN!

_**Ramen4Hokage has been blocked for over typing.

* * *

**_

"Crap!" said Naruto has he hit his head against the keyboard.

* * *

**Random… YES! Yeah sorry for the filler… but um… fillers will all be chatrooms. I will get the next chapter up ASAP! I promise. But right now AMERICAN IDOL! Sorry I love seeing ppl who suck at singing sing… but don't worry I wear eye things. Peace!!**

**-MoonlightKunoichi-**


	7. Date or Not Date? That is the question

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe some slight ShikaIno**

**Hinata isn't going to be shy so if you don't like non shy Hinata I suggest you don't read eh?

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_"Dude you need to work on your flirting skills," said Naruto._

_"It's not like you have a date," Sasuke snorted._

_Naruto had a demon smile grin on._

_"Actually teme, I do! With Hinata! Tonight! At 6pm," he smiled even more._

_"No... way..." was all he could say._

_"Believe it!" said Naruto skipping back to Sasuke's house._

_'Great! I have to pick this up before Dobe wins, Sakura... prepared for the romance of your life'

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: A Date? Or Not a Date? That is the question.**

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura.

Hinata with her ears covered has just told the news with her… going somewhere with Naruto. Being Sakura and being the person I made her… (yup!) she took this as a date.

"YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH THE ENEMY?!" shouted Sakura.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! WE'RE…. um… discussing school business!" Hinata argued back, making up a lie as quick as possible.

"YEAH RIGHT! I'll ask Ino!" said Sakura running towards the phone.

"About what?" asked Hinata following her.

"I don't know, but… you are NOT going out with Naruto!" said Sakura as she dialed the phone.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Hinata screamed as she stormed to her room and locked the door.

"Whatever," muttered Sakura placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ino?"

"Sakura? What's up?" asked Ino.

"Long story," began Sakura.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 'Knock Knock!'

"I got it," said Hinata running towards the door.

"HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH A COMPLETE IDIOT?!" Ino yelled at Hinata once she opened the door.

Hinata stared at Ino.

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH ANYONE! IT'S FOR Um… SCHOOL!" Hinata yelled back at Ino.

* * *

"Dobe! You said it was a date,"

"It is a date, Hinata just doesn't know it yet," said Naruto a little unsure of what he said.

They were watching Hinata and Ino fight from the camera they placed inside Fuki's left eye. Fuki was on the couch by the door saw Sasuke and Naruto we able to see them.

"You guys shouldn't be spying on girls and their personal business," said Itachi walking into the room.

"Say that when you stop stalking Kimiko," replied Sasuke.

"I do NOT stalk Kimiko, I just watch her from a distance," Itachi argued blushing at every word.

"STALKER!" yelled Naruto.

"Tch… effing kids," muttered Itachi as he walked out of the room. (LOL Gaara pic at photobucket thing)

"Remind me to move later," said Naruto looking back at the screen.

"Hn? Why?"

"Itachi might stalk me and find my awesome endangered ramen," whispered Naruto.

"Endangered… Ramen?" asked Sasuke

"Yup, but it's a secret so shhhhh!" whispered Naruto as he put his finger up to his lips.

"Right… don't you have a non date to get ready for dobe?" reminded Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! And it IS a date! Later teme!" said Naruto as he waved goodbye and rushed out the door.

* * *

"NO IT ISN'T!" Hinata yelled again. She was getting really annoyed with Ino and Sakura at the moment.

"Then you won't mind if we come with you?" asked Ino.

"YES I WOULD. I mean NO! I mean… Naruto just ask me, I'm not sure he wants company," said Hinata a little nervous.

"So it IS a date," Ino smirked.

"NO ITS NOT!" yelled Hinata.

"Then why is it just YOU TWO?" asked Sakura.

Hinata thought and thought and then gave up. Then she thought again and gave up. These two wouldn't leave her alone.

"FINE! It's a DATE!" she said sounding extremely annoyed.

"HA!" both Ino and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"Now if you don't mind I will be leaving to go on my NOT date with a boy who I do NOT like!" said Hinata storming out the door to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"I don't like this," said Sakura glaring at the door.

"Well, we can't stop her," admitted Ino.

"What if he hurts her," said Sakura.

"Hinata can stick up for herself," said Ino.

"I mean mentally!"

"She doesn't like him!"

"I don't trust him."

"I think this has something with your best friend dating Sasuke's best friend," stated Ino smirking.

"Damn straight!"

Ino sighed. "Look Sakura what are we going to do?"

Sakura thought and thought and continued to think until finally.

"We spy!"

* * *

"Spy? Well then, I'll invited Shikamaru and we can have a spy party," Sasuke said to himself while smirking.

* * *

"NO!" Ino yelled.

"Please! I'll get killed alone if you don't go!" begged Sakura.

"So you want me to get killed with you? How nice!" said Ino.

"Please!!!" begged Sakura giving her the puppy dog face.

"Please, I invented that look," said Ino.

"And it works very well, please," begged Sakura making the face again.

"Will it make you shut up?" asked Ino.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay! LETS GET OUR SPY ON!" said Ino trying to sound eager.

* * *

"Hello Shikamaru? Yeah it's Sasuke. No I finished that. Yes I did. Want to do something fun tonight? It could be troublesome. No. We just have to spy on Naruto. He has a date. Hinata. Yeah. Why not? Ino will be there. Yeah I'm sure. My house at 6:30. Yeah. Later."

Once Sasuke hung up he started thinking.

'_Maybe while we're there I could possibly hit on Sakura'_

He smirked and got ready to spy on his best friend and his NON date.

* * *

"Fine but we're not leaving until 6:30!" said Ino.

"Err… fine, she has 30 min. on her own, then we arrive," planned Sakura.

Ino nodded.

"Now let's watch some TV," said Ino.

There no answer. Ino looked at Sakura who was dialing a number on the phone. She didn't know who she was dialing. Until Sakura mumbled something like.

"Pick up! Damn it Pick up! Please don't be dead!"

Ino sighed. She walked over to Sakura and pressed the receiver.

"HEY!" yelled Sakura angry at what Ino had just did.

"Hinata will be fine. Cool it will ya?" Ino told her.

"But…" started Sakura.

"Why are you so overprotective of her?" interrupted Ino.

No answer came. Sakura just looked at her feet a little depressed.

"She's 15. I bet she's okay. Naruto's not dangerous. He's just…" Ino began.

"A complete idiot?" finished Sakura.

"Yeah, a complete idiot!" said Ino.

Sakura went over and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she said.

Ino looked at the clock. It read 6:25.

"Hey!" she yelled getting Sakura's attention.

"It's 6:25 let's get going."

Sakura nodded and got her coat as the both headed out the door.

* * *

Hinata was walking to Ichiraku's Ramen. She was thinking.

'_Why would they think it's a date? I mean I don't like him? He doesn't like me!... But then again, he did try to flirt with me… I think… Still! It's not like we're friends. But we could've been. It is all Sasuke-kun's and Sakura-chan's fault. And this is why we're here! To make up a plan to get them back. And nothing more. Right?'_

Hinata finally made it to Ichiraku's Ramen to see a blonde figure sitting there.

Hinata walked up to the blonde figure and realized it was Naruto.

"Hello Naruto," Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto turned around.

"Oi Hinata! Glad you make it!" he smiled back.

Hinata sat down next to him.

"Have you ever been to Ichiraku's Ramen before?" asked Naruto.

Hinata shook her head.

"Have you ever had ramen before?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, when you dumped it on me," Hinata joked.

"Oh, um… gomen," Naruto apologized.

"It's okay, I can't wait to try it," she said.

"Right. OLD MAN!" called Naruto.

"Oi Naruto. Glad to see you," said the old man. He looked at Hinata. "And who is this pretty girl," asked the old man.

"This is Hinata," Naruto said.

"Well hello there Hinata," greeted the old man.

"Hello sir," said Hinata smiling.

The old man went over to Naruto and whispered in his ear. Naruto just blushed a little.

Hinata stared and the old man and Naruto confused. But she decided to let it go.

"Um… two miso pork ramens, please," Naruto said sounding a little nervous.

The old man laughed. He knew he was only acting this way because of what he told him.

"Coming right up," said the old man as he walked to the back of the shop.

"So… Naruto… you said you had a plan," said Hinata.

"Um… a plan?" asked Naruto.

"To get back at Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan?" Hinata said again.

"O-oh yeah," stuttered Naruto.

'_Did he just stutter? Why is he nervous? What did that old man tell him? Crap! Now this is what I'm going to be questioning all night'_ thought Hinata.

"So… um… what was it?" asked Hinata.

"Here you go!" said the old man handing the two bowls of ramen to the two customers.

"Oi Hinata! Tell me if you like it okay?" said Naruto coming back into his normal self.

"Um… okay," said Hinata as she picked up her chop sticks to try the ramen.

She slowly picked up the ramen noodles and placed then inside her mouth. She chewed and slowly and began to speed up her slow chewing.

"So? Do you like it?" asked Naruto.

"I… I LOVE IT!" said Hinata gulping down the ramen like how Naruto does.

"YAY! ANOTHER RAMEN FAN!" cheered Naruto.

The old man laughed at the couple. He thought. He went back into the back of the shop and read a newspaper or whatever he does back there.

"Wow! That was really good," admitted Hinata.

"Yeah, wanna go for a walk?" asked Naruto.

"Um… sure! We can talk about our plan," said Hinata.

"What plan?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind…" sighed Hinata.

'_Stupid and short term memory' _said Hinata.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Ino.

"How should I know!" said Sakura.

"Let's ask that old man," said Ino pointing to the man at the Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"Oi old man!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh, hello ladies, what can I do for you?" asked the old man.

"We're looking for Naruto and a girl named Hyuuga Hinata… have you seen them?" asked Ino.

The old man put his finger under his chin and began to think.

"Naruto and Hinata eh?" the old man repeated.

"Yes! Have you seen them?" asked Sakura again.

"Well… yes, I think they said something about a walk," said the old man.

"A walk?" asked Ino.

"Which way did they go?" asked Sakura.

"I think they went that way," said the old man pointing left.

"Thank You!" they both said running the way the old man pointed.

* * *

"This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru following Sasuke.

"Shut up. We're just spying on Naruto, what's so troublesome about that?" asked Sasuke.

"Well we have been moving from tree to tree and still haven't found the Hyuuga and the baka yet," Shikamaru told him.

"I bet if Ino we're here you wouldn't be complaining," said Sasuke.

"Stop using my love life against me," snapped Shikamaru.

"Whatever. Look its Sakura and Ino," Sasuke said noticing the two girls running around the park.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" asked Sakura.

"Well maybe next time! We shouldn't spy! My feet hurt," wined Ino.

"Stop being a baby," said Sakura.

"Who's the baby?" asked a voice.

Sakura and Ino looked up in a tree and realized there stood Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"What are _you_ two doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Same reason you are. I don't trust your little Hyuuga friend," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke shut up," said Ino.

"Hn."

"Shikamaru? Why are you here?" asked Ino.

"Sasuke was being troublesome. He told me to come," he answered.

"And you listened?"

"Like you listen to Sakura?"

"STOP IT! Look, we both don't want those two together so let's just find them ok?"

They all nodded.

"We'll split up into groups, Shikamaru and me and Sasuke and Sakura," said Ino.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura and Sasuke.

"You two got us into this mess! So you two have to deal with each other," argued Ino. "So deal with it!"

They both mumbled something.

"What was that?" snapped Ino.

"Nothing…" they said.

"Good, we'll go this way and you two go that way, if we don't find them we meet back here at 7:30 agreed?"

They nodded.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"Naruto… I think that's not a bad idea," said Hinata a little impressed.

"See I can be smart," said Naruto smiling.

Hinata nodded and took another lick of her ice cream.

"I can't believe you don't like chocolate," said Naruto.

"Well, I can't believe you don't like vanilla," Hinata said back.

"Well everyone loves chocolate," said Naruto.

"Well I'm not everyone," said Hinata.

"No you're not, you different. I like that," said Naruto quietly.

"Did you say something?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing," said Naruto blushing just a little.

Hinata shrugged at went back to her ice cream. After she took another lick she looked up at the sky. There were a lot of stars.

* * *

"It's really beautiful tonight," said Ino.

"Yeah…" admitted Shikamaru.

"You know Shika… you're not so bad sometimes," said Ino.

"You're not so troublesome either," said Shikamaru.

'_Should I tell her now?'_

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know when you like someone?" asked Ino.

'_What the hell? Does she like someone? What do I say? So troublesome'_

"Um… I guess they make you feel warm… happy inside? I think… You wish you were with them I guess," he said.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Hey Shika?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know when you love someone?" asked Ino.

* * *

"Ewww!! MORE DOG CRAP!" complained Sakura.

This was about the 3rd time she stepped in dog crap. She was getting pretty pissed. Sasuke just kept on smirking.

"Maybe you should watch where you look," said Sasuke.

"Maybe you should SHUT UP!" snapped Sakura.

"Whatever," said Sasuke.

They both kept walking in the park. It was really dark. Sakura decided to look at the stars.

"Hey Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder if there is someone out there, just waiting for you sometimes?" asked Sakura.

'_This is my chance to win this little bet'_

"Yeah… I think she's right here though," said Sasuke trying to be romantic.

"What did you say?" asked Sakura who blushed a little at what Sasuke just said.

"Um… nothing," said Sasuke who wasn't quite sure of what he said.

"Uh… right, I'm tired wanna take a break?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and sat down. Sakura sat right next to him.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you acting so different tonight?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke was a little shocked at the question. But being an Uchiha he didn't show it.

"I don't want to fight tonight, that's all," said Sasuke.

"Oh," said Sakura.

Like Shikamaru and Ino it was silent for a while. They both just stared at the stars for a while. It was peaceful. They both gave up looking for Naruto and Hinata. Or they both forgot. But they weren't worried about it right now.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked to get Sasuke's attention.

"Hn?" replied Sasuke.

"I like you more like this," she said as she smiled.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"I like you more when you smile," he said smoothly.

This made Sakura blush and smile more. She began to cuddle up next to Sasuke and closed her eyes.

"I like tonight," she said sleepily.

Sasuke stared at the tired girl who was half asleep and smirked.

* * *

"Oi Hinata? Hinata?!" said Naruto.

"Hm?" Hinata said as she woke up from her day dream while looking at the stars.

"I think we should go home," said Naruto yawning.

"Yeah… it's past someone's bed time," giggled Hinata.

"I don't have a bed time!" said Naruto.

Hinata just laughed. Who knew an idiot could be so funny?

"Hey um… H-Hinata?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I had a really fun time tonight," he said.

"Me too," smiled Hinata. "We should um… do this again sometime?" she added.

At this moment he remember what to old man told him

_The old man went over to Naruto and whispered in his ear._

"_Oi Naruto… are you gunna kiss her tonight?"_

_Naruto just blushed a little._

Naruto looked at Hinata who was looking back at him with a smile on her face. Naruto decided to take his chance. So he leaned closer and closer. Hinata didn't do anything, all she did do was blush. But suddenly they were interrupted by two figures.

"Hinata? Naruto?" one of them said.

They both stared at the figures and waited for them to come into the light. Then they found out who they were.

* * *

"Ino? Ino?!" said Shikamaru

But Ino was deep in her sleep.

'_Troublesome girl, but she's still cute'_ he thought as he picked up Ino and brought him back to his house.

"Ino… I love you," he told her in her sleep.

Ino who was still sleeping suddenly smiled. Then she muttered the words.

"Shikamaru…"

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"We should go home," said Sasuke.

"Just 5 more min.?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and waited five minutes. Soon five minutes were up.

"Sakura? Sakura?!" he said.

He then looked at Sakura she was asleep. She didn't know where she lived so he just brought her back to his house.

'_Hopefully she won't think I did anything to her?'_ he thought as he headed towards his house.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

The figures came closer to them… They were…

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!! Making it dramatic, but its kinda obvious who it is. Also, I wanted to make this Chapter a little more romantic. But since I never had romance in my life… I know so sad. I have no idea how to make romance. So yeah! Oh well hope you liked it! L8ter! Peace!!**

**-MoonlightKunoichi**


	8. Enter Neji and Tenten

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina and maybe some slight ShikaIno**

**Hinata isn't going to be shy so if you don't like non shy Hinata I suggest you don't read eh?**

**Oh yeah if you guessed Neji and Tenten. Yeah… that was kind of obvious. But Anyway!!

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"_What are you doing here?" asked Hinata._

_The figures came closer to them… They were…

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Enter Neji and Tenten**

"Naruto… what are you doing with my cousin?" asked Neji who was very angry. HE was ready to choke Naruto and rip him into two pieces. Over protective right?

"Um…I was just um…"

"Neji… calm down," said Tenten. (If you don't know what they look like go to photobucket and type in Neji and Tenten I don't feel like explaining)

"He's with MY cousin… HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN!" Neji screamed with steam coming from his ears.

"N-Neji-niisan… i-it's okay… N-Naruto was just um… w-walking me home," stuttered Hinata. She was scared of Neji like this. In kindergarden a little boy want to share his cookie with Hinata, Neji snatched the cookie and used his detective kit to examine it for poison.

"Hinata, go home," said Neji.

"But…" started Hinata.

"NOW!" he interrupted her.

Hinata nodded and ran back to her apartment.

"Tenten follow her," ordered Neji.

"Tch… overprotective much?" she said as she followed Hinata.

Leaving Naruto and Neji alone. A scared Naruto and a ready to kill Neji. Who would you want to be? If you want to be Naruto I pray for you.

"N-Neji… we did nothing… I sware," stated Naruto backing up.

"Oh, I'll make sure you did nothing," said Neji walking closer to him

"Neji… p-please!" begged Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Neji grabbing a hold of him.

Naruto began screaming like a girl.

* * *

One eye lid opened and then another. Slowly the girl sat up. She looked around. She wasn't in her room. It had postures of scary rock bands all over it.

So what did the girl do? What would you do? Well… I would scream. So she screamed.

Suddenly a boy came running in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked the boy covering his ears.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" shouted Sakura.

"You're in my room," said Sasuke with his ears still covered.

"OMG HOW DID I GET HERE?!" asked Sakura.

"You fell asleep. I brought you back," said Sasuke trying to calm the scared Sakura down.

Sakura then glared at him

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"WHAT?!" asked Sasuke shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PERVERT?!" Sakura demaned to know.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sasuke yelled back.

* * *

"YA RIGHT!" yelled Ino while throwing a pillow at Shikamaru's head.

"Look Ino… you're loud… I didn't sleep because I had to sleep on the couch which was really troublesome… so can you please leave so I can go to sleep?" asked Shikamaru who was really tired from lack of sleep.

"Fine!" Ino said storming out the door.

"Ja ne…" said Shikamaru.

"WHATEVER!" yelled Ino as she slammed the door.

"I pray for her husband," mumbled Shikamaru as he lied down on his bed.

'_Smells like Ino…'_ he thought as he drifted off to dream land.

* * *

"Wait what happened to Naruto and Hinata?" asked Sakura as she opened the door.

"Who knows," said Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widen.

"I GOTTA GET HOME!" she yelled running out the door.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as he saw the pink haired girl running home.

'_Girls are weird'_ he thought and closed the door.

* * *

"Tenten, what's with you and Neji?" asked Hinata who was drinking some nice warm tea.

"Nothing…" she answered blushing and then took a sip of tea.

"HINATA!" Sakura screamed as she busted open the door. She then spotted someone sitting next to her.

"Tenten?"

"Hey Sakura," said Tenten smiling back.

"Where did you get here?" asked Sakura.

"Last night, I brought Hinata home… while Neji had some unfinished business," she said.

"Unfinished business?" blinked Sakura.

* * *

"NEJI PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" demanded Naruto.

"I like you up there, AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" he yelled back at him.

Neji turned around and walked away with his head facing towards the ground and smirking.

"SHE THREW A RACOON ON MY FACE! I NEED OINTMENT! I NEED IT RIGHT NOW!!! CRAP!!! NOW IM GUNNA START ITCHING AND GET SCARS! NEJI!!!!" Naruto screamed once more, but Neji was already gone. Leaving Naruto stuck on a flag pole with the ultimate wedgie.

"Great! Now I'm itchy!" said Naruto while he began to scratch himself.

* * *

"So Neji-kun is here too?" asked Sakura sweetly.

Hinata got annoyed. When they were younger Sakura had a crush on Neji. Hinata had a crush on Sakura's cousin Gaara. (I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!) It was how they became best friends. They both liked each other's cousin. Hinata soon got over it when Gaara called Hinata and worthless piece of shit. Sakura… who knows?

"Sakura… you still like Neji-niisan?" asked Hinata boredly.

Sakura blushed. "No! I just haven't seen him in a while," answered Sakura.

Tenten wasn't too happy hearing that Sakura likes or liked Neji. I mean Neji was hers. Neji and Tenten started hanging out after they baby sat Hinata and Sakura together when they were younger.

"Oi Hinata you still don't like Gaara do you?" asked Sakura smirking.

"Pft. Your cousin is a complete asshole," answered Hinata.

Sakura laughed. She knew he was. In fact her all her cousins had the moments. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all got on her nerves.

Suddenly Tenten's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi. Ice cream? Okay. 30 min.? Okay. Park? Okay. Later," Tenten said as she hung up.

"Hello? Okay. You're bored? Okay. I'm hungry? Okay. I like the color green? Okay. Neji's hot? Okay," said Sakura placing her hand to her ear like a phone a mimicking Tenten.

Tenten groaned.

"You guys want to get some ice cream?" asked Tenten.

"Sure," they answered.

"Great, let's go," she said heading out the door.

The two girls followed.

* * *

"Neji? Why are you here?" asked Sasuke.

Neji came buy his house after tying Naruto to a flag pole. (Where he still is)

"Want to get some ice cream?" asked Neji.

"You asking me on a date Hyuuga?" said Sasuke while smirking.

Neji groaned but went along with it.

"In your dreams Uchiha, now come on, Nara is already there," said Neji walking down the walkway.

'_Still the same'_ thought Sasuke slowly following Neji.

"Oi Neji, what about Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Who?" asked Neji.

"Dobe, baka, Uzumaki," said Sasuke, "Where is he?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about?" said Neji innocently.

The both stared at him.

"What did you do to Naruto?" they asked.

"I did nothing to the boy of whom you speak," he said innocently again. "All I know is I saw some blonde boy with my cousin, about to kiss her…"

'_HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS HINATA?!' _they both screamed in their heads.

"Yeah…" Neji answered.

He was sort of a mind reader so he could answer questions that were not actually asked. He used to do it all the time to Tenten. It would bug the hell out of her. (It would bug the hell out of me too, ever heard of PRIVACY?!)

"So… to that boy, I hung him to a flag pole by his underwear, giving him the ultimate wedgie," explained Neji.

Their sweat dropped at the Hyuuga.

"Neji…" they both mumbled, "You're so cruel."

"Well, I'm hungry, I invited Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura to the park sop lets get a move on," said Neji.

"What about Ino and Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Still after Yamanaka I see," Neji smirked.

Shikamaru just blushed and walked right past him.

* * *

"OH! LOOK AT THIS!" screamed Sakura holding a flyer.

"A talent show?" asked Tenten reading the flyer.

"We should enter!" said Sakura. "Hinata you sing really well!"

Hinata blushed. "Well… um… I haven't sung in a while," she said.

"Well… You can pick the song, I'll be the choreographer, and we could sing and dance! you, me, Tenten and Ino!" said Sakura who always wanted to be in a talent show.

"Wait! Who said I want to be in this?" said Tenten a little annoyed how her named just appeared in Sakura's plan.

"Please! Tenten-san," said Sakura giving her the puppy dog face.

"Oh god! You've been practicing! I can tell!!! It got cuter!! Stop!! I'll do it! Just stop!" begged Tenten.

Sakura ever since she was little gave Tenten the puppy dog face. Everytime Tenten baby sat and Sakura wanted a cookie she would give Tenten that face. Tenten always fell for it no matter how hard she tried.

"YAY! Now all I gotta do is call Ino and…"

"Yo," a voice interupted.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?!" said Tenten.

"Nice to see you too again Tenten," said Kakashi smiling under his mask and his porn book in the right.

"Nice to see and your perverted book again, Kakashi-sensei," answered Tenten

Kakashi quickly placed his book behind his back.

"As mean as ever I see," muttered Kakashi.

Tenten smiled at him. They had always had this fight.

"So, I see you found the flyer," said Kakashi.

"You posted this flyer up sensei?" asked Hinata.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, it's for the school though. Since, I don't teach anything…"

"Do you ever?" interrupted Tenten.

"Did we do _it_ with Neji yet?" Kakashi asked backed.

Tenten blushed and glared at him. She took out a kunai.

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she threw the kunai at him.

Kakashi easily dodged the kunai.

"You have anger problems don't you?" asked Kakashi.

Tenten was really pissed. Wouldn't you be? Her perverted teacher was asking her perverted questions about her love life.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura trying to focus back on the talent show.

"Hm?"

"Is this like a fun raiser? What do you win if you win the talent show?" asked Sakura.

"Well… no it's not a fun raiser, but if you win each of the winners gets two tickets to the Konoha Amusement Park," answered Kakashi.

"A-A-Amusement Park?" stuttered Hinata.

"That's right, one whole day for free," explained Kakashi.

Hinata gulped she was obviously afraid of amusement parks. (I am too… scary rides… I hate roller coasters… the kid next to me one time he puked right outside of it! It was digusting!!!)

"Cool, I'm in," said Tenten.

"Me too," said Sakura.

"Good, then see you at audition try outs next Tuesday after school," said Kakashi has he left in a cloud of smoke.

"We should tell Ino," said Sakura.

"Tell Ino what?"

They turned around to see a blonde girl with long hair behind them.

"INO!"

"Tenten?"

Tenten ran up to hug Ino.

"Ino! I missed you so much!" cried Tenten.

"Tenten I missed you too," cried Ino.

While they hugged Hinata and Sakura's sweat dropped.

"You two know each other?" asked Sakura.

"Hai!" they both answered smiling.

"We're like best friends," explained Tenten.

"Oh…" said Hinata and Sakura.

* * *

**I have HW to do… so I'll stop right there? Okay? Yes Naruto is still on the pole. Also since I suck at romance NO MORE ROMANCE TIL I FINISH WATCHING THE NOTEBOOK. Since I heard it's a love movie… but then again… oh yeah NO THERE IS NOT NEJISAKU OR GAARHINA! okay? good!**

**-MoonlightKunoichi**


End file.
